


Merry Christmas!

by emma_rose_taylor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_rose_taylor/pseuds/emma_rose_taylor
Summary: A short glimpse of alternating perspectives after Newt leaves New York at the end of the first Fantastic Beasts movie
Relationships: Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein
Kudos: 6





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Newtina + Christmas = perfection. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Newt's POV

I found the letter four days after leaving New York. It was hidden in the depths of my peacoat and smelled of fresh laundry and dark chocolate, scents that were hard to come by on the ship returning me to England. Unfortunately, I was forced to wait a few more days before opening Tina's letter. After all, the front of the envelope contained strict orders: 'open on Christmas Day'. Five days stood between the moment in time I was currently occupying and the arrival of the world-renowned winter holiday. Although I aimed to be back in London by that time, there was no telling when the ship would actually arrive. All I could do was hope for the best. 

In the meantime, I tried to keep myself occupied. There wasn't much to do on the ship so I took pleasure in whispering to my creatures whenever I had the chance. Spacious libraries and lounges were available to first and second class passengers, but there were only a handful of dining rooms and common areas that I had access to. Not to say these places weren't respectable in their own right. After all, the main purpose of the HMS Temeresi was to carry people from one part of the world to another, not to set a record for the best experience ever. Anyways, I chose to frequent the open deck space a few times each day, just long enough to get some fresh air and look up at the sky. The freezing temperatures, however, quickly ushered me back inside. I couldn't wait to be on land again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tina's POV

The day had arrived. December 25th, otherwise known as Christmas Day, was finally here and I couldn't be happier. Although the past couple of weeks had been chaotic to say the least, I found joy in the festivities that would soon be taking place. Queenie and I had already celebrated Hanukkah, so there was only one thing left to do: open Newt's letter. 

I had found it the same day Newt left for London. Resting on my bedside table, the faded parchment bore signs of exposure to the elements; a few strands of silvery hair glinted in the lamplight while smudges of dirt were scattered across the page. I remember glancing briefly over the delicate piece of paper before releasing a sigh. What were the chances? Since I intended for Newt to open my letter to him on Christmas Day, I decided to wait until then to open his letter to me. Unfortunately, this simple task was more difficult than I anticipated.

As I waited for the day to arrive, I thought about all the ways my life had changed since meeting Mr. Scamander. There weren't that many to consider, but the few that came to mind definitely mattered. I was in the process of being reinstated as an Auror, not to mention the near death experience that had occurred in under a week. Last but not least, I became friends with a couple of unlikely men. Jacob's status as a No-Maj prevented us from any form of friendship prior to what had recently taken place, and Newt's place of residence across the sea settled that matter for itself. Although being connected with Newt forced me to make some questionable decisions, it also allowed me to prove my dedication to what's right. 

The thought of Newt and I opening our letters from each other on the same day excited me. It was this excitement that filled me as I held the piece of paper close. Newt's voice drifted into my thoughts, his written words coming to life with each passing second. I began to smile and by the time Queenie entered the room, a grin had spread across my face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt's POV

Bright rays of sunlight signaled a new day. Christmas day, to be exact. According to the captain, our ship would be arriving within a few hours. What a relief. While the journey hadn't been too terrible, I was more than ready to have some time to myself (and the creatures, of course). Since there was still a bit more time before I would be home, I decided to open Tina's letter. It was Christmas Day, after all. 

My tired eyes devoured the heavily inked words as if they would disappear at any moment. I could hardly believe my eyes; Ms. Tina Goldstein had wished me a Merry Christmas, even asked me to greet the occamies on her behalf. I wasn't surprised when she advised me to be careful. In fact, I found it to be endearing. Knowing that Tina cared about my well-being proved that I was more than simply 'the man who broke several laws and led to her attempted execution'. Although there was much we left unsaid during our time together in New York, I had a feeling Tina and I would continue to write each other until I returned to deliver her copy of my book. Until then, there was the promise of a new year to look forward to. A year where anything could happen.


End file.
